What You Mean to Me
by Violinrocker12
Summary: The Anubis boarders return to the house for a class reunion two years after high school. Nina is back and is ready to get back together with Fabian. Only one problem, he's dating Mara. A tale of romance, drama, and friendship, as everyone begins to realize just what they mean to each other. My entry for the Fabina v.s Mabian contest by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is my first story, so please be kind. I'm not yet sure how long this story will be, as it is my entry for a Fabina v.s Mabian competition. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

Nina's P.O.V

I was drinking coffee and sifting through my mail after my morning classes at UCLA, when something caught my eye. I opened the pink, sparkly envelope and read the scented paper:

_Nina Martin, you are formally invited to a class of 2013 Anubis House reunion, taking place at the house from Monday July 5th to Friday July 9th. A plane ticket to Liverpool is enclosed for your convenience. Hope to see you there, Amber Millington._

Well now the pink scented paper makes sense, but how did she get my address? Never mind that, how are my friends going to react to seeing me again after my little disappearing act? Three years of being incognito is enough, I just hope they're not too upset with me. My former housemates are like family to me and I would do anything to protect them, even if means never seeing them again.

After going out for a jog and spending a few hours in the library, I headed to my afternoon classes. The term ends in two days, just in time for the reunion, so I have a lot of finals to study for. I major in journalism and minor in political science. Political science is interesting, but after writing the play my first year at Anubis House I decided I wanted to be a writer.

When I got to class I was greeted by a few acquaintances and returned the favor. I have a few friends, but I'm not as close with anyone here as I was in England. "Alright class, settle down." Announced Professor Andrews. She gave us a lecture about the rules of journalistic writing. The first rule is something Mara always used to say "Question everything, assume nothing." Though I'm a little nervous about seeing my friends again after three years with absolutely no contact, being reminded of Mara makes me even more excited for the reunion on Monday.

At the end of class Professor Andrews gave us an assignment. "As I will be seeing all of you next term, I expect a paper when you return. It will take the place of a final examination and will be on the topic of, let's say, friendship. You will need to interview at least five sources asking what friendship means to them. Class dismissed." With that, the class disperses. I think I know just the people to interview.

Those two days passed quickly, being busy with finals and all, and soon I was at Los Angeles International Airport with my carry-on. Before I knew it I heard the announcement: "Flight 428 to Liverpool now boarding", and prepared myself for the almost thirteen hour flight ahead of me.

I tried to sleep on the plane, but the kid behind me kept kicking my seat. Also, I started thinking about how tomorrow will be the first time in three years that I've talked to any of my true friends. Will they forgive me for ignoring them all this time? How have they all changed? Will Fabian hate me for breaking up with him through a letter? The one thing I'm not worried about though, is being in the same place as the Osirian. A few days ago I saw Sarah in a dream, and she said that now that our powers have been activated for a while it's safe to be near each other again. I'll have to explain that to Sibuna if Eddie hasn't already.

Sibuna. I've missed them more than anything. Sneaking up to the attic with Fabian, listening to Matchmaker Millington try to set us up, Alfie's alien conspiracies, and even Patricia's sarcasm. I miss the other members of the house too, but there's something about solving a deadly quest that brings people together.

I must have gotten some sleep because the next thing I knew we were landing at the Liverpool John Lennon Airport. Once we touched down I grabbed my bag and exited the plane with the other passengers. Since I didn't get much sleep on the plane and I could already start to feel the effects of jet lag, I picked up a small iced coffee at a nearby café. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going because I collided with someone, spilling the coffee all over them.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help you." I said to the poor sap now covered in my drink.

In a British accent he replied, "It's alright, at least it wasn't hot coffee."

That voice was so familiar I froze clutching a handful of napkins. "Fabian?"

"Nina. Wow, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, I'm back for the reunion. I'm sorry about ignoring you all this time. After all, you're still my best friend."

"And you're mine. Best friend, I mean."

As I helped him clean up, we started talking and laughing about old times, and I felt a spark when our hands accidentally touched. I can't help but wonder if he felt it too. Eventually, the topic of our relationship came up.

"You know, Fabian, after three years I'm still not over you."

"Um, well, Nina I actually have a girlfriend."

At that moment a familiar voice said, "Hi, Nina."

"Mara." I replied.

Patricia, who was standing next to her, felt the need to say" Awkward."

I'll say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I just got back from band camp and I wrote this is my free time there. I am so tired right now and I have violin lessons later, I wouldn't be surprised if I fell asleep on my chin rest. ;) I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm not used to writing them yet. This is also a chapter from Nina's POV, let me know if you want a chapter from another POV in a review or PM. Also, I know some authors give a preview of the next chapter to reviewers, so I will start to do that also. Thanks for reading this, and enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

After that rather awkward little reunion, we decided to take two cabs to Anubis House. Fabian and Mara in the first one, and Patricia and I in the second. After the one word she spoke earlier she's been completely ignoring me, angry about not hearing from me I suppose.

It's all very well, though. Her silence gives me time to ponder about how in the world Fabian and Mara got together. I mean, when did they even start hanging out? Yeah, I do still have feelings for him, but I did tell him to move on. He is, after all, my best friend and Mara's my friend too. If they're happy, then I'm happy. Right?

Soon enough we pull into the drive at Anubis House. Suddenly, I get butterflies. I don't know if I'll be able to take it if everyone ignores me like Patricia is intent on doing.

As we step out of the cab and pay the driver, I look at the house for the first time in three long years. It's just as beautiful as I remember. The four of us walk up to the porch and the door creaks open as I reach for the handle, just like on my very first day here. The house remembers me.

Patricia mutters "Welcome back to creepy towers." under her breath. She doesn't think that I heard her, and I don't let her know that I did.

As we step into the foyer, we are greeted with the warm scent of chocolate chip cookies, just like when Trudy would bake them for the start of a new term.

"Welcome back, Lovelies!" Trudy says with a smile as she exits the kitchen in her apron. She gives everyone a hug and exclaims, "Nina darling, it's been too long." as she squeezes me half to death.

"I agree Trudy." This place already feels like home.

We all headed to the common room to wait for the others when the door blew open and I was hit full force by the pink and blonde whirlwind that is Amber Millington.

"Neens!" She squealed. "I missed my BAF. It wasn't the same here without you."

"I missed you too, BBF. I wish I could've stayed for Senior year."

"So do I."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"I got accepted into fashion school in New York at the start of the term, and there were some..." She starts to whisper after glancing at Mara a few feet away in the common room. "...Sibuna related complications. I'll fill you in later."

I nod to show that I understand, and the conversation takes the path that I've been trying to avoid going down.

" Sooo..." Amber says, dragging out the word. " What's up with you and Fabian? Are you Fabina again? Can I tell the world?"

"No, Amber please don't. I mean it when I say that we are just friends." I plead.

"Come on Neens, do I have to go through what I've been telling you for years again? You two are perfect for each other, he loves you!"

"Maybe he used to, but he's dating Mara now. Amber, I told him to move on and he did." I'm getting close to tears, we really need to end this conversation before I have a breakdown.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. I'm so over him anyway."

I don't know if Amber would've believed me if my voice hadn't cracked, but she said simply, "Girl talk in our old room later, trust me you need it."

A few hours later, everyone had arrived and we were all in the common room doing our own thing. Alfie and Jerome were looking through prank books, while Willow and Joy were trying to talk to them. Patricia and Eddie were bickering about who-knows-what, and Amber was reading a fashion magazine. Mick was telling K.T about his adventures in Australia, and I was trying, and failing, to read a novel. I tried to concentrate on the words, but Mara and Fabian were being "coupley", and I just couldn't. Amber's right, I do need help.

"Victoria Beckham, what were you thinking?" Amber clucks her tongue disapprovingly. "That top with those shoes is a fashion don't." I can tell she's only trying to keep her mind off of Alfie. She took an immediate dislike to Willow, telling me she finds her peppiness annoying. I think Willow's alright, but I can already tell that K.T and I will be good friends.

"Dinner!" Trudy called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Alfie shouted as he vaulted himself over the couch. "You have no idea how much I've missed your cooking Trudes!"

We had to add a few chairs, but we all managed to fit around the dining room table.

"Alfie! Slow down, you're going to choke on it." Willow admonished. I caught Amber rolling her eyes, and soon the table fell into uncomfortable disquiet. Mara decided to be the one to break the silence.

"So, how has everyone been?"

"I'm going to the London School of Magic to become a magician!" Alfie exclaimed happily.

"You would, wouldn't you Alfie?" Jerome snickered.

"Jerome, that's not very nice."

"Sorry, Joyless." Who would've thought that Joy would be the one to finally tame Jerome?

"I'm going to business school so I can open my own flower shop." Willow continued.

"Surprisingly, I'm going to law school." Spoke Jerome.

There was a chorus of "way to go dude" and "didn't know you had it in you".

We all went around and I found out that Joy is going to beauty school, Mara is going to medical school, Fabian is going to be an archeologist, K.T is going to dental school, Mick is still trying to become a professional athlete, and Amber is still going to fashion school. Eddie is an aspiring novelist and Patricia is an amazing artist. Mara's eyes visibly lit up when I mentioned I'm taking journalism.

"I have an assignment to interview at least five people and write an article based on their answers. I was thinking maybe I could interview you guys?" I phrase this last bit as a question.

After some persuading from Joy and Mara everyone agreed, even Trudy.

We all began talking, about everything and nothing really, when Victor walked in.

"As you all know, my office, the attic, and the cellar are strictly off limits." I swear he looked directly at me when he said that.

"It is ten o'clock, you know what that means, in five minutes I want to be able to hear..."

"C'mon Vic, we're all adults here. Do we really need a ten o'clock curfew?" Eddie asked.

"My house, my rules Edison! Go to bed all of you, now!"

Same old charming Victor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update guys, now that marching season is over I should have more free time. Key word **_**should**_**. I apologize if anyone seems OOC, especially Patricia. There is a swear word in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you, but it seemed necessary at the time I was writing it to get the point across. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

Monday July, 5 2015

When the girls got upstairs, we decided who would room with who for the few days we'll be staying here.

Mara, Joy, K.T, and Willow will be sharing their old room, and Patricia, Amber, and I will be sharing Sarah's room.

Patricia still won't speak directly to me, and ignores me whenever I try to talk to her.

"Will you switch rooms with me Mara?" She asks.

Mara looks at me avoiding eye contact before answering Patricia.

"Sorry Trixie, but the four of us really want to room together, and you're being immature. Just talk to Nina already."

"What is going on up here? It's past ten!" Victor bellowed as he entered the girl's corridor.

Mara quickly ducked into her room, so Victor turned to Patricia and I. "Well?!"

"I don't want to share with her." Patricia sneered as she gestured to me.

"You know what, its fine. Half of my stuff is in a pile on the floor anyway, I'll just sleep on the couch or something." I said trying to avoid another argument with Patricia. Getting on her bad side never ends well.

"No one is going anywhere! Go to bed and quiet down." With that said, Victor returned to his office and Patricia and I silently returned to our room. I need to talk to her tomorrow.

Tuesday July, 6 2015

I woke up the next morning to an empty room, everyone else was already down at breakfast. When I walked in, I couldn't help but notice that Mara was sitting at the head of the table on Fabian's left. That's my seat, I thought trying to ignore the pang of jealousy I felt whenever I saw those two together.

I turned to Patricia, ready to set things right, only to see her holding a glass of orange juice poised to dump on me. I grimaced as the sticky liquid ran into my eyes. "I guess I deserved that." I said as the room went quiet. "We need to talk, Patricia."

However, she still continued to ignore me. "Why are you still ignoring her, Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"I'm only doing to her what she did to us."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, Patricia." Mara warned.

"Stay out this Mara!" She snapped.

"Patricia I know you're upset, but please come with me to our room so we can sort this out." I headed upstairs and she followed me, closing the door behind her. She was silent. Uh oh. A silent, angry Patricia is a ticking time bomb, and she's about to blow up.

"Patricia, I know what I did was wrong, but..."

"No 'buts' Nina, I don't want to hear your excuses. You could've at least answered our calls and messages, let us know you were still alive! Do you know how worried we all were? Rufus, Senkhara, or some other psychopath could've kidnapped you or killed you and we wouldn't even have had a clue!" Before I could get a word in edgewise, Patricia picked up her argument again raising her voice with every word. I'm sure they could hear us downstairs. In fact, I'm sure all of England heard us.

"Do you know how devastated Fabian was when you didn't come back? Did you have to break up with him through a fucking letter! You let us worry about you and didn't even bother to contact us. What kind of a friend does that, huh? Did you even care about us at all?! " She was practically screaming at this point.

Her words hit home. I know I hurt my friends, but I only wanted to protect them.

"Of course I care about you."

"Yet it was so easy to forget all about us, wasn't it? Not give us a second thought, yeah?"

"I could never forget about you. _Never._ You all became family to me, and while families feud we still stick together and love each other. You were there for me, and I'm sorry I wasn't always here for you, but I wanted to protect you. Something terrible would've happened if I stayed and I couldn't let any of you get hurt. You've been through enough because of me and stupid Egyptian curses, I couldn't let it happen again! I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if it means I have to stay away. Did you ever think how much it hurt me to leave everyone? Contact would've made it so much worse, to know exactly what I was missing out on, but unable to do anything about it." By this point we both had tears starting to fall.

"Oh, Nina." Patricia whispered as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I let my own feelings get in the way of not considering yours at all."

"Did Patricia 'I'm never sorry' Williamson just, apologize?" I acted surprised, and indeed I was. She almost never cries or apologizes, and the fact that she's standing in front of me doing both shows me just how upset she really was.

"I guess I did."

"Are we on speaking terms again?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah. Friends?"

"Definitely. Patricia, would you mind being the first person I interview?"

"Sure, I guess. Ask away."

I pull out my tape recorder to record her answer. "So Patricia, what does friendship mean to you?"

Alfie's P.O.V

I can hear Trixie arguing with Nina. After some shouting, a swear word from Trixie, and some more shouting, they seemed to have resolved their argument.

The girls were still upstairs, but nothing too interesting was happening so the rest of us sat in the common room waiting for them to come down.

"Hey mate, what do you say we plan a little prank on our old friends here. It'll be like a trip to the past, for old time's sake. Lewis and Clarke, pranksters extraordinaire!"

"Sure man, sounds like fun." I wasn't really listening to what Jerome was saying, and I guess he noticed.

"Alfie, buddy. Are you alright? Pranks have always been our thing, why aren't you excited?" He asked me, a note of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, just confused is all."

"What about?"

"Willow and Amber. I mean I love Willow, but I don't think I'm in love with her. We're so alike, and Amber's exactly opposite. Now that Amber's back, I realize that I missed her more than I thought, and I don't know how to feel about that."

"Well opposites do attract, and you spent so long chasing Amber that maybe you still have some feelings for her. Talk to Willow, see if she still feels sparks and, if she doesn't, well you know what to do."

"Thanks, man."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, thanks to all of my reviewers, especially FABINALIVES and houseofanubisfan2 for your wonderful advice and p.m.'s. As promised last time, if you review I'll send you a preview. If I forgot to send you one please pm me to let me know and I'll make it up to you. Thanks also to my guest reviewers. Love you guys! ;)**


End file.
